dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Ki Bum
'thumb|248pxPerfil' *'Nombre: ' 김기범 / Kim Ki Bum (Kim Gi Beom) *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante y Bailarín *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 21-Agosto-1987 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Altura:' 179cm *'Peso:' 58kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo: '''A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Conejo *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana Menor / Primo (Shin Dong Wook) *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment *'Grupo Musical:' Miembro Inactivo de Super Junior *'Posición:' Rapero Biografia Kim Ki Bum, también conocido simplemente como Kibum es un actor, cantante y bailarín que formó parte de el grupo surcoreano Super Junior. Kibum nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur pero se trasladó a Santa Mónica, California en los Estados Unidos a la edad de 10 años en donde asistió a la escuela Santa Mónica High School. Años más tarde fue descubierto por un agente coreano para después presentarse a una audición del Starlight Casting el año 2002. Firmó con SM Entertainment y se convirtió en un aprendiz oficial de la agencia, siendo capacitado en las áreas de canto, actuación, baile, entre otros. Su primera aparición fue el 21 de Abril de 2004 en el drama de televisión April Kiss. Un año más tarde, en Febrero de 2005, la SM lo anunció como miembro del gran grupo Super Junior. Hizo su debut con el grupo el 6 de Noviembre de 2005 en el programa Popular Songs de la SBS presentando el single Twins. Luego protagonizó la serie Sharp 2 junto a Go Ah Ra y Heechul, otro miembro de Super Junior. Kibum es conocido por su capacidad de hablar Inglés y rapear en el grupo, siendo uno de los raperos principales. Con las actividades de Super Junior, Kibum tenía la mayor parte de su agenda ocupada así que en el ámbito de la actuación sólo tuvo pequeños papeles como por ejemplo, en Marrying a Millionaire, interpretando el papel de Kim Young Hoon. Pronto participó en Rainbow Romance como el actor principal a lo largo de los 243 episodios junto a Kim Hee Chul. Durante el otoño de 2006, se reunió una vez más junto a otras estrellas en el drama de la SBS, Snow Flower. Dramas * Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) * Happy Events at Chunja's (MBC, 2008) * Snow Flower (SBS, 2006) * Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2006) * Marrying a Millionaire (SBS, 2005) * Sharp 2 (KBS2, 2005) * April Kiss (KBS2, 2004) Peliculas *Jumunjin (2009) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Anuncios * C&C phone * Elite Uniforms (con BoA) * Ottogi Noodle (con Kim Hee Chul, Go Ah Ra y Jung Yong Hwa) * My Chew (con Grupo Kpop Sugar) * OLIVE * Modern automobile "NF SONATA" * KTF Curiosidades * '''Educación: '''Santa Monica High School (Santa Monica, California, EE.UU) * '''Pasatiempos: '''Bailar, Cantar, Actuar. * '''Idiomas:' Coreano e Inglés * 'Religión: '''Cristiano * '''Chica Ideal: '''Que tenga unos ojos bonitos y que exprese sus sentimientos. * Ante los rumores de que se había hecho una supuesta cirugía de doble párpado, Kibum a través de su twitter negó los rumores diciendo, ''"Ah... ¿Cirugía de doble párpado? No, mis ojos están hinchados por una alergia, talvez podrían darse cuenta cuando me estoy poniendo maquillaje... jaja. Realmente no me importan los demás, porque la gente que me conoce realmente sabe que no lo he hecho jaja." * Nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur y se trasladó a Santa Mónica, California (USA) a los 10 años. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial - Kim Kibum Galería De Fotos 482ef057 kim ki bum1.jpg Kibum000qj.jpg Snow29ay7.jpg Kibum55.jpg Kibum50.jpg Kibummn.jpg KiBum (1).jpg 134500.jpg 1 506250124l.jpg kibum3gv.jpg 20257_264382579076_93388574076_3422078_1575618_n.jpg kim_ki_bum-200906222327322.jpg kibum1.jpg 547htgt.PNG kb.jpg 20110413_kibum_heebon_1.jpg Kim457.jpg kim_ki_bum-200905132155013.jpg Kim_Ki_Bum_050019.jpg kimkibum1.jpg happyul6.jpg 589e28e034fb632a385a6e61.jpg 300px-Kim_Ki-bum_.jpg dd369ebfca8efe4c09e821e2814f14fa1227896434_full.jpg eda216a97d1110_full.jpg Gc0Dylgcmq7mz3vtA9xQrd1Ko1_500.jpg Kim Kibum 2.jpg kim_ki_bums_smile-200905160606093.jpg kimkibum.jpg user82717_pic307372_1269212416.jpg 329800811.jpg kibum.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:SM Entertainment